The Shadows Walk
by EquinusPrime
Summary: This was my final writing assignment last semester. It was a 'booklet' assignment. The original version of this did not include Transformers. It was a few paragraphs of two boys doing exploration videos for a YouTube Channel inspired by some videos and real life people I've watched on You Tube. May re-edit this and include it in my regular story, but tell me what you think. :)


**Transformers**

**The Shadows Walk**

**Written and Illustration By: Shauntell Holm**

Notes: This is my last assignment for my Creative Writing Class. It was our 'portfolio piece.' I had used an earlier 'scary' story and expanded on it, similar to what I did with the Radical Revision assignment. It's a little silly but it was fun to write. I created new characters inspired by real-life YouTubers who explore abandoned and haunted places. Anybody here ever heard of CJ Faison, or OmarGoshTV? Yep. They inspired this – and so did some of my other favorite paranormal investigators, Ghost Hunters, which aired on SciFi once upon a time. I added the Transformers because . . . meh, it was fun. Made things interesting and . . . well, gorsh, who doesn't love these giant metal robots?

Enjoy! And please leave a like and a comment. I would say subscribe . . . but this isn't YouTube. Till All Are One!

Chapter One

The sun floated lightly above, a warm and cheery yellow against a pale blue sky. A few wispy clouds drifted listlessly over their heads, sometimes merging with clouds shaped like giant cotton balls that changed shape with each gentle gust of wind. On either side of them were fields stretching as far as the eye could see, sometimes broken by groves of trees, fences and a few sparse houses which reminded them how remote their hometown was. The road they traveled was old, cracked and broken. The painted lines were faded and seemed to stretch into oblivion before rising with the gently rolling hills a few miles ahead.

It was more than a mile ride to their chosen location, the site of a new adventure. They were nervous, scared really, but also a little excited. It was their first exploration video, something they had wanted to try ever since they started their YouTube channel, Prankerville, earlier last year. They had watched other YouTubers with great interest, sometimes laughing, sometimes yelling and other times cringing. They were trying to keep from doing the latter themselves knowing what was in store for them tonight.

By the time they left their house, the sun had already dipped towards the horizon. This was necessary as they wanted to start filming as it got dark. Already the atmosphere was a little spooky despite the obvious beauty of the natural world surrounding their home. They had a good amount of land even without being farmers. The trees they'd grown up with had always provided playtime and shade. Now with the coming of night, they brought something unexpected and the brothers didn't want to think about it yet. Still, the ride out to their chosen location helped them forget – at least a little bit.

Jerome and Jared Dickson were seventeen years old, dark haired, slender and tall with broad smiles and glittering chocolate brown eyes. Their skin was lightly sun kissed with a splash of freckles over the bridge of their noses and cheekbones. Their dark hair was buzzed short on the sides and left a little longer on top, somewhat spiked and sporty. They were handsome enough for teenagers, but their darks eyes lacked their usual mischievous glint. Apprehension swelled through their very bones as they passed a row of vibrant green trees which swayed in a calming breeze and glanced up as a small flock of birds zipped by overhead, moving quickly and _away_ from the very spot they needed to go. It almost seemed as though they had been chased away which made them even more nervous.

Jerome, the older of the two by two minutes, stared stubbornly ahead as he chewed a stick of gum, desperate to appear nonchalant knowing their every move would be recorded for the world to see. Of course, none of it would be seen by anyone until they had spent hours editing and reviewing the compiled footage. He was also glad for the sunglasses he wore which hid his eyes from his viewers. Jared had followed his lead and rode his bike alongside his twin quietly, the only sound between them the occasional call of a bird, the growl of tires on pavement and the wind in their ears.

Their anxiety grew the instant they spotted the turnoff a short distance ahead. The sun had started sinking behind the wester horizon creating long shadows which seemed to reach for them like angry, grasping hands. Jerome tried not to glance at the distorted shapes of dead trees as their shadows tried to grasp the tires of his bike. In the sky, the pale blue was slowly becoming a dark, inky black while the puffy clouds tried to hold on to their earlier cheer by reflecting vibrant pinks, golds and purples on their gentle curves. But the breeze became cold and both boys shivered as they paused in their journey to don their coats.

Their little venture had started three weeks ago as a challenge posted during one of their livestream events. Several of their viewers expressed interest in exploration content and a few even suggested a location. They had been excited then. It would be the first exploration video they would produce for their YouTube channel. Typically they produced compilations of pranks, daily events or reaction videos to movies, politics and anything else that caught their fancy. The channel had been going strong for over a year now with subscribers trickling in almost daily.

Unfortunately for them, it was a few of those same subscribers that requested tonight's location. Knowing what they know of the place now they would have preferred something that was a little less . . . well, spooky. There was always a risk in exploring abandoned places. Certain molds spread disease. Rotting floors could potentially collapse right out from under anyone foolish enough to stand on them. Squatters could be lurking 'round any corner waiting to ambush the idiot encroaching on their territory.

For a while, they wondered if perhaps _they_ were being pranked. After researching the location for the night, they had first laughed it off and then grew concerned. Did their viewers really want them to go here? What was so special about this place that they needed to explore and possibly investigate a haunted facility? It was not exactly appealing.

As it stood, they had browsed various exploration videos and asked fellow YouTubers multiple questions for suggestions on how to proceed, what sort of equipment to purchase to use and had even asked those who had explored haunted locations what to expect. The answers they received were not exactly encouraging, and yet a part of them was excited. It was an adventure, one they were diving into head first. In a way they couldn't pass it up because there was no guarantee that anything would happen anyway. After all, how hard could it really be to explore an old trailer park?

As was the norm for any video they produced, they researched the abandoned trailer park before deciding on a course of action; which old rotted houses were the most visited? What had people experienced here? What was the history? Why were their viewers so eager to see them explore this single location? Were the stories surrounding the place recent or ancient? It was a little of everything as it turned out.

Regardless, they were a little more surprised by what they found than they would like to be. They already knew the abandoned trailer park was haunted and going inside to explore in the dark would make things that much more difficult, especially knowing that beings unseen would be watching them from every corner, every building. Possibly even from the trees. It made them glad they weren't going to be completely alone tonight.

Chapter Two

As they pulled up to the markers their viewers had indicated they glanced at the large truck to their right. To say it was large was just a little bit of an understatement. It was painted black with a wrap-around decal of stars, the Milky Way Galaxy and the words Dickson Editing decorating the sides. A similar design graced the camper that had been built onto the frame replacing the usual box. The truck was big, too, a Topkick, and they were almost jealous of the individual who got to sit inside while they wandered a haunted, broken down trailer park all night long.

They looked up as a drone slowly lowered to the ground and settled itself on the hood of the truck. Its bothersome noise had followed them for the last ten minutes of their ride, but it was expected. They had wanted aerial shots of the area to help increase the mood. The drone's owner had even suggested filming them approaching the grove of trees which sheltered the old trailer park they were visiting for the night. They had agreed. After all, if it hadn't been for their cousin's experience with editing photos and video content, their channel may not have done half as well as it had.

They turned and smiled as said cousin, Kevin Dickson stepped out the back of the truck with a wide smile. His father and theirs were brothers, twins, and they had all grown up together. Kevin was taller and broader in the shoulder than they were, and he lacked the freckles they couldn't seem to get rid of. He was also a muscular guy. He owned a gym membership and neither Jerome nor Jared could remember a time when the twenty-four-year-old was not working out.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kevin called, closing the distance between them in a few long strides.

"Not bad, cuz, yourself?" Jerome replied, clasping hands with his cousin and offering the older man a one-armed hug as he climbed off his bike. He was quick to notice the other cameras Kevin had set up around the area as he stepped aside to let Jared and Kevin exchange hellos. Each camera, and there were at least five of them, were rolling from different angles. Microphones of various sizes and outputs were also scattered through the area ensuring they captured every sound possible.

"Just workin.' Just workin,'" Kevin replied, still grinning as he stepped away from the nearest cameras. "You guys bring your cameras and enough lights? I hear folks go through their lights and through batteries real quick here."

Jared nodded as he dug into his backpack. "We did, actually. A lot of our followers and some of the investigators we messaged recommended the same thing."

Jerome released a deep breath as he examined the forest with the growing apprehension he had felt on the ride in. "Yeah, let's do this," he agreed, and started rummaging through his own pack.

Ahead of them the old road they stood on disappeared into darkness made deeper by the thick bunching of trees dead and living. Dry leaves and twigs littered the ground and crunched beneath their feet. Crushed tin cans, wrappers and other random bits of garbage gathered in small piles at the roots of trees and under bushes, blown there by the wind or left by lazy drinkers. As Jerome and Jared finished connecting the different attachments to their cameras, Kevin turned on the outside lighting on his truck and prepared the documents he and his cousins had secured in case the police came by. Troublemakers frequented the area which complicated things.

With the onset of night all color drained from the world as though a filter had been dropped over a lens, making everything appear haggard and old. The lights from Kevin's truck illuminated the immediate area creating stark contrast. The world seemed to pull at them eager for the light. Behind them was the casual hum of local traffic, the din of crickets and the occasional chirping of birds settling into their nests for the night. But in the trees . . . nothing.

Human beings were gifted with a sixth sense when they opted to use it and right now it was screaming at them. Something was definitely off about these woods. They wanted to believe it was just their imagination, the natural apprehension of facing the unknown. But they couldn't recall a time when the hairs had stood so high on the napes of their necks. Wordlessly, they parked their bikes close to Kevin's truck always keeping their eyes on the forest and the odd noise that occasionally came out. It was hard to believe that once upon a time this area was full of homes, happy people and warm sun. But right now, it was cold and empty and eerie. Even with a breeze the trees had a stillness that did not seem natural. It made them really wish they could turn around and go back home.

They looked at each other, twin freckled faces, dark eyes and hair shimmering uncomfortably in the chilly air. Swallowing their pride, a final click here and the pressing of a few digital buttons there, they plastered big smiles on their faces and lifted their cameras. Twin pearly grins lit the screens as their dark hair tousled in the evening breeze, their ski hats tight over their ears. They sniffled, noses and cheeks stained pink with cold. In the forest, the trees remained still as death, stiff as stone. And yet something moved, slow and methodical one moment and then quicker than the eye can follow the next.

"Hello everybody and welcome to our channel!" Jerome near-shouted into the camera, his nerves nearly getting the better of him.

Jared through his teen the tiniest of glances. "This is your favorite, friendly twin Extraordinaires here to bring you another exciting video. This time we are here at the old trailer park just down Elm Street in the thick of the forest you all asked us to see."

"And quite frankly I'm starting to wonder why we're here," Jerome laughed nervously.

Behind them, Kevin also laughed as he paced the area around his truck, checking the battery life and cameras on his other drones.

"My name is Jared, and this is Jerome."

A gloved hand waved. "Hello!"

"And tonight, will be our first exploration – ever! – of an unfamiliar location. And what an exploration. It is rumored to be haunted." Jared turned to his brother.

Jerome met his brother's gaze and then turned towards the path leading deeper into the forest. "I'm not going to lie. I'm rather nervous about this. Not only are we exploring an unfamiliar location in the dark, which is a first for us to begin with, but like he said it's haunted! I have to wonder . . . is this some sort of get-back for all the pranks we've done?"

Jared shrugged. "Could be, but there's only one way to find out. And per usual everyone, please hit that like button, comment, subscribe. It helps us out a lot. AND! Don't forget to check out our page. The link is in the description. You are not required to donate but it does help us out."

"And let us not forget . . . there in the back is our cousin Kevin. Most of you remember him. He's been a big help with our channel for a long time now. Kevin, say hello to everyone!"

The taller man waved, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey everybody."

"So! Kevin," said Jared as he turned his camera towards the older man who regarded him with casual unease. "Is there anything you can tell us about this place? Did you experience anything before we got here?"

Jerome nodded. "We've been told weird stuff happens no matter the time of day. There have been reports of strange lights, shadow figures, a whole bunch of stuff."

Kevin nodded thoughtfully and stared at a spot of trees with curious intent. "I did have an interesting experience earlier. Just a few minutes before you guys got here, actually."

"Really?" said Jerome.

"Yeah. Some kind of weird light deeper in the forest, kinda greenish looking. Scared a bunch of birds and sent them right out over the road that away." He pointed in the direction they had come and Jared looked at his twin.

"Dude, I wonder if it was the same flock we saw on our ride in?"

"Maybe," Jerome admitted and glanced around, almost hoping to see the lights for himself. "Must've been pretty bright to see it in broad daylight."

"It was weird for sure," Kevin admitted and gave them a look. "You guys be careful. "I've got a couple different drones ready to go. They're equipped with night vision and infrared so I can track you from the air better. You guys got your phones?"

Jared and Jerome both pulled two expensive cell phones out of their back pockets.

"Don't lose 'em. First sign of trouble get out, alright? Your mom's freaking out about this as it is."

Jerome grinned slightly as he pocketed his phone. "True enough, but I guess that means' there's only one thing left to do."

Jared pumped the air with a fist. "Let's have some fun!"

The two of them started into the forest, as eager to explore as they were to get it all over with. They disappeared quickly into the gloomy night leaving Kevin alone to finish inspecting his equipment.

"Oh dang!" he suddenly exclaimed, glancing in the direction his cousins had gone. "I forgot to tell them about that dude from earlier."

Chapter Three

Earlier that day . . .

The forest was still and quiet as the sun glared overhead, warm and cheery. Yet a chill prevailed and though a breeze teased the branches it almost didn't touch the ground. Barely a leaf or scrap of paper twitched as it rested on the forest floor. Nothing moved here. No racoons skittered among the bushes, no lizards climbed the bark of trees and when a deer was sighted it quickly disappeared, unsettled by the heaviness in the air. Only a small flock of birds seemed unaffected, safe as they were in the branches above the world.

It would not last.

With a strange and sudden pop, a bright flash of green lit the gloom of the forest. A swirling shape of brilliant hues, living light and energy, floated in the air scattering the flock of birds with the suddenness of a gunshot. A strange hum filled the quiet clearing as the brightness increased and a second later several figures began to emerge. They were heavily armed and clad in camouflaged body armor. They wore helmets to protect their heads, gloves to protect against injury and goggles to see what could not be seen by the naked eye. Their steps were cautious, their movements quick and quiet as they fanned out. There were ten in all with two in the lead. They made gestures to their fellows and waited for several minutes as the others disappeared into the trees.

The two leaders hid themselves between two large trees, their heads glancing this way and that as they listened for any potential threat, or even for anyone who was not meant to be there. Both removed their goggles as they waited for their scouts to radio in and glanced at each other. One of them was dark skinned with a down to earth glare in his eyes which also screamed experience and loyalty. His companion was tan-skinned and blue eyed, alert, quirky and serious.

"We're sure about this, right?" the one on the left queried. "The drone the bots dropped pinged, but we still don't know if it was tampered with."

His blue-eyed companion nodded. "I'm sure. Wheeljack himself picked up the signal. Now we'll find out if what our inside guy told us is true."

His companion frowned and stared in the direction of a suspected meeting house for drug lords and illegal weapons merchants. Normally the special ops unit N.E.S.T. would not become involved in a sting normally pursued by either the FBI or the CIA, but this was above even their paygrade. The illegal weapons being produced and smuggled were not of Earth origin. Two months ago, terrorists had shot up a church and school in a quiet little town in West Virginia, shattering a community. The troubling thing about the event was not the typical act of terrorism and the loss of human life itself, but the fact the weapons were of Cybertronian make. The faction they had originated from was still under investigation.

"Captain Lennox this is 02, do you copy?"

"Go for 02," he replied, tense with anxiety.

"We may have a problem. I've just sighted a fancy Topkick in a clearing just before you enter the woods near the old park. It's right near the old roadway leading into the forest. He's got cameras set up and is flying a drone out over the main road. Orders, sir?"

Lennox let his head drop a second and cursed under his breath. "Remove your gear as quick as you can and very carefully find out what he's doing here. We need to go in lockdown but we are also not to engage civilians. Report back A.S.A.P."

"Roger that, Captain. Give me twenty."

"Understood."

Lennox glanced at his friend, Captain Robert Epps. They had been working together for years now, engaging in secret military activities that would have left the world with their mouths hanging open. Until a few years ago neither had ever put much stock into the existence of extra-terrestrial life. They had never really doubted it much. Epps himself was a religious man, born and raised in a southern Baptist church. But the beings they had encountered on that fateful day so long ago and the bonds they had since forged with them still left Lennox humbled and dizzy. The existence of these strange and incredible beings had answered many questions about their place in the universe but had also left many more unanswered.

"This could really screw stuff up," Epps muttered from his position. "We get spotted there'll be hell to pay. Did we call the Big Man yet? Can't leave this thing open for long. It's going to attract attention."

"Right," Lennox sighed and spoke into his radio. "Lennox to base."

"Go ahead, William."

That voice. Even today that deep, calm voice resonated within his bones, making him quiver from his toes to his skull. There was power in that voice, an authority none of them would ever have. But it also held something many of their own leaders were forgetting in today's world; honor, integrity, honesty, valor, morality, and charity.

Even so, Lennox was worried as he related the situation to the other-worldly commander, a veritable King among his people. The potential problems this could create could ruin their work on extracting the devices.

"Understood," the great being replied a moment later. "Proceed with vigilance. I will have Ratchet shut down the ground bridge and re-open it further from the main road. Teletran-1's sky spy drone identified the individual in question. I believe he may have noticed your entrance but has not yet tried to investigate. Wait for Tim's report and we will discuss strategies then. Do not engage this man. We must prevent human casualties at all costs."

Lennox nodded. "Agreed. I'll radio you once I have confirmation of activity. Stand by."

He and Epps and two others standing at different positions a few feet away turned to watch as the brilliant green disk of swirling energy vaporized into nothing, leaving the eerily quiet forest around them even quieter and darker than before. They glanced around, half expecting something to jump out at them.

"Man, this is one trippy place," Epps muttered as he looked in the direction 02 was supposed to have gone. Neither he nor Lennox could see the truck in question. There were too many decrepit houses in the way, not to mention oddly shaped trees and shadows that seemed to pull him in.

"Rumored to be haunted."

Epps glanced at his friend, disbelieving. "You for real?"

Lennox nodded but didn't meet Epp's gaze. Usually this was a sure sign he was pulling Epp's leg, but his gaze was too alert for it to be a joke. "That's what the local reports say. One of the reasons it's still abandoned. Only thrill seekers come here now. That and our target."

Epps stared at him a moment and then shook his head and leaned against a tree. "We get into the craziest crap. This drone better be worth the trouble."

"Yeah. Big time."

Lennox would never admit he was just a little concerned about facing a ghost. A soldier's worst fear was facing an enemy that could see him, but he couldn't see it.

Chapter Four

When Kevin arrived at the location, he'd already had misgivings. Even before he had rolled his truck to a stop, he was glancing every direction he could as if trying to spot potential danger. It had taken him and the twins two days to convince Aunt Petty that nothing would happen, that all the stories surrounding the old abandoned trailer park were just that, stories. But he knew better. A friend of his was a police officer and the area was patrolled regularly. Drug dealers were known to hide here and homeless folk braved deadly molds just to have shelter on rainy days and nights. Anything could go wrong here, but on the flip side, nothing could go wrong either. He had spoken with a group of kids the other day who had just finished three separate explorations two weeks in a row. They had found no trace of recent habitation, but that was a six weeks ago. Who knew what was happening now?

He arrived around noon to set up his cameras, prep the drones and ensure everything was powered and ready to go by the time the twins arrived. They would be prepping at the house, start riding out around 4:30, 5:00 O'clock, and then he would start up the drones around 5:30 to start filming the area, which was exactly what he was doing. He used one of his favorites, a dull chrome plated drone with powerful motors, long lasting battery and one of the best cameras in the business. He made a lot of money doing what he did and could afford a lot of the nicer toys most only ever wished they had. Because the twins were family he was always willing to help them out but there were also little arrangements made to benefit them all.

It was about ten minutes in that he noticed something through the camera, something that definitely didn't fit the area or raise his hopes for a quiet night. A strange green glow in the trees far below the drone. It seemed to crackle and swirl like some living monster. He kept the drone on hover and stepped out of the truck long enough to get a look for himself and he could just barely see it through the trees though it was a good distance away. He immediately considered calling the twins and would never know why he didn't, except that they would find the footage extremely interesting.

He filmed the startled birds fleeing the area and wondered if the twins would spot them on their ride in. It would take them a few minutes. Their modest family home was a little over a mile out from the location, something that had surprised them. How many times had they driven past the 'haunted' woods just to get to town or school and never put much stock to the area? It wasn't until three or four weeks ago that they learned a haunted trailer park existed at all. It made the phrase "it's a small world" that much more, well, haunting.

It was as he was piloting the drone back to base camp that a stranger walked out of the woods. He seemed strangely out of place. Where had he come from? How long had he been in the woods? He carried a small canteen of water, a walkie on one hip, sunglasses over his eyes, a military cap, a green shirt and camo pants and thick boots. He was muscular but slim, blonde haired and nervous looking, the kind of nervous the twins had; new people and situations always made them uncomfortable, though no one would ever know it given the life they led. Who would ever imagine Jared and Jerome had such anxieties when they pranked so many people and posted it on YouTube? Maybe it was their unique way of coping with such anxieties, and a part of him was glad for it. He didn't want the twins living in fear.

Even so, the stranger stopped and looked at him in an innocent and confused sort of way. He was used to the surprise. His truck was impressive after all and maybe a little out of place here. But even so, there was a cautious, even suspicious glint in those icy blue eyes as the sun glasses came off. The way he stared at the Topkick made Kevin very nervous.

"That's quite the truck," the stranger said, smiling disarmingly as he took a few steps closer. He was sweaty and looked tired.

Kevin returned the smile. He didn't want to seem put off or suspicious, even if he was. "Thanks. I use it for my business."

"Video editing, huh? Been doing it long?"

Kevin nodded as he inspected the drone. "A few years."

"A buddy o' mine owns a truck like that, a Topkick, right? Yeah, I think so. His is red though. Tried driving it through here once and couldn't do it."

Kevin glanced at him. "You come out here often?"

"Every once in a while. Like to spend a day in the trees. Never had a problem."

"Really?" Kevin had a very hard time believing that.

"I know, right? I've talked to I don't know how many people about this place but I've never experienced anything. Name's Tim, by the way."

"Kevin."

They were quiet a moment.

"So, did you just finish filming or something?"

"Sort of. My cousins are coming out to do an exploration video for their YouTube channel. They usually do pranks and that but a lot of their followers suggested this place so we'll be filming for a while."

"Those drones have night vision?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Expensive."

Tim laughed. "I'll bet. I've got a little drone but it's nothing like that."

"One of the perks of the business."

"I'll take your word for that." Feeling uneasy, Tim waved and turned towards the road. "Well, good luck with your filming. It was nice to meet you."

"You too," said Kevin, offering a nod as he fiddled with the drone he'd be using for most of the night and watched Tim walk away. With a shake of his head he got back to work but worried he'd given away information he shouldn't, and wondered if he and his cousins might be in danger.

Near the road, Tim watched a car pass by, spied two teens on bikes a good distance out and then glanced behind him to make sure Kevin couldn't see him before darting into the field. He ran along the tree line, using the terrain and his clothes and all the skills he had gained in recent years to hide his presence as he circled back around to get his gear. He hunkered down, hiding and watching, at the slightest sound. He knew where Kevin was by the sound of the drones and found the tree where he'd left his gear. After a quick check to make sure everything was intact, he radioed Lennox, wondering why they hadn't thought to block the area off as usual. Once the Big Man came through and anyone saw him this place might as well have been radioactive.

"02 to Lennox. Sir, we have a situation."

Chapter Five

Once Lennox learned of the filming that would be happening that night, he was more than a little frustrated. Typically, when he and their alien buddies entered an area for investigations, they used massive set ups to evacuate civilians and even local law enforcement, so no one witnessed what was really happening. But with the use of the ground bridge, it was faster and easier to get small teams in and out without the expense of massive evacuation efforts. With this location, they had hoped local superstitions would keep the area quiet while they retrieved important equipment and under normal situations that may have worked. Today was just one of those oddball days where something was bound to go wrong.

"I still blame Galloway," Lennox quipped into the walkie. "Those damn politicians. Are our lives that much of an expense too?"

"Easy, Lennox," said the deep voice on the other end and he could hear the giant's bemusement. "I agree these are not favorable conditions, but we do not have time, nor do we have the 'expense' to withdraw and try again. The drone is ready for pickup and we cannot risk losing the data it has procured. It was programed to detect Cybertronian technology and record what transpires upon that detection. It is also small enough that its energy signature is minimal and should escape detection by our foes, but not for long. I fear that if left to chance, the drone will either be picked up by an unsuspecting explorer or destroyed by those who recognize its construction. We must learn how Cybertronian technology is falling into human hands. I will not allow another travesty to occur."

Lennox sighed. "I know, Prime, I know. I don't want it to happen either. But we gotta do something about those YouTubers and the guy with the drones. If he's filming at night and he's got a fancy rig like that you can bet he's got night vision or infrared."

"I understand, but we must proceed. I will summon Wheeljack. He has been working on a new device which may help us disguise our presence from these . . . what did you call them? 'YouTubers,' wasn't it?"

Lennox and Epps shared a smile. "Yessir."

"Hmm, very well. Meet us at the old club house. With any luck, these devices will hide our signatures from any device utilized by these 'YouTubers' as they explore the area. Do not engage them. Let their own natural apprehensions regarding this area's legends be their detriment but let us also make certain that no harm comes to them."

"Roger that, Prime. We'll meet you in five. Lennox out."

Epps offered his friend a funny look as they stood and emerged from their hiding places in the trees. "He's serious, right? We're doing this either way?"

"You heard Prime. No choice. We gotta get that drone." He turned and waved to his companions. "Everybody move out on the double. Club house in five. Prime and the others are coming through. I'll give everyone a full debrief once we get there."

As one, the soldiers of N.E.S.T. started towards the club house. Scans of the park provided by Wheeljack had given them an aerial map of the area so they knew where to go. Some jogged, some walked, weapons at the ready and eyes and ears alert for danger. Epps kept to his friends' side as they took up the rear. It was getting darker and soon enough they would need to pull out their head lamps. Despite that, the place seemed alive but not in the typical way. He was a religious man, so he knew there was life after death and that people lived on even from the other side. It was just a strange thought and experience to actually see them or feel their presence as though the daily lives they'd left behind had never really ended.

He glanced to his right and paused squinting into the gloom. He could have sworn he'd seen movement there. A shadow of some kind but it did not have a distinctive shape. It almost looked wispy and he told himself it was just the shadow of a tree as he hurried after Lennox with a shake of his head. He wondered briefly if the Big Man believed in the afterlife or if his kind believed in some form of supernatural life at all.

When they reached the club house, they didn't have to wait long for their special guests to arrive. They had donned their headlamps, the only source of light in the forest's thick darkness. A sliver of light along the horizon was all that was left of the sun's comforting glow and Lennox knew it was there only because of the faint halo of light on the clouds. As he gazed at the clouds, he caught the tale-tell thump of giant peds as several tons of living metal cautiously approached. There was an immediate change in the air. The eerie silence in the trees grew even more still if that were possible as though something from the other side looked on in stunned awe. He wondered briefly if ghosts still had enough humanity left in them to marvel at the sight of several huge beings approaching the dilapidated club house.

The first was Bumblebee, smallest of the beings calling themselves Autobots. He was brave and loyal and highly optimistic, an attitude that reflected in his bright yellow plating. His blue optics darted anxiously about as he approached, and he grinned at them once he assured himself there was no immediate danger. Behind him was Wheeljack, a much larger mech whose armored plating was predominantly white with green, black and red decals on his chassis. He was an interesting Autobot to work with. He was a scientist and an inventor but one cursed with the worst luck in the universe. Very rarely did any of his inventions ever work without first experiencing some kind of catastrophic failure.

Behind Wheeljack were two more figures; a mech (the Cybertronian term for a male) and a femme (the Cybertronian term for a female). As they approached everyone stood at attention and raised their hands in salute. Both of these figures were the most beloved and respected Transformers among the Autobot ranks. Few could ever find a reason to speak badly of them and few ever questioned their authority. They were the leaders of the Autobot cause, the destined rulers of Cybertron.

The femme was known as Elita One and she was a veritable goddess. She was tall and slender while at the same time robust. Due to traumatic events, her body had received upgrades and alterations which granted her the ability of flight, which made her far more deadly and agile on the battlefield than ever before. Her metal plating was predominantly a light pearly pink on her shoulders and arms, helm and some portions of her crotch plates and upper chassis. Darker pinks highlighted her breastplate, crotch and hip plating, lower legs and wings while the rest of her was accented in a lovely pearly white.

At her side stood an incredibly large, very powerful mech; Optimus Prime, the fabled 13th Prime and leader of the Autobot cause. His chassis was a deep red while rich cobalt blues accented his hands, helm and lower legs. His face and battle mask, crotch plating and the plating on his thighs was a chrome so pure it nearly looked white, and every piece of him seemed to glow with a life all its own. Long antennas sprouted form his helm almost like the edges of a crown. His piercing blue optics regarded them not with stoic indifference, but with concern, respect and urgency. They ended their salute as he approached and saluted them in return. They watched his battle mask slide into hidden compartments on the sides of his helm, revealing a handsome, scarred face.

"Autobots, N.E.S.T.," he said, his voice carrying through the air despite speaking so only they could hear, "let's get to work."

Chapter Five

The Autobots and N.E.S.T. waited as Optimus Prime knelt to confer with them. They gathered in a circle around him fully aware they stood in the presence of someone many Cybertronians considered a demi-god. He had been born the 13th Prime, the one prophesied to return and lead his people out of an era of darkness and turmoil and into an age of peace and wonders. He carried that heavy responsibility on his shoulders with grace and perseverance and they respected him all the more for it. He could have easily chosen to use his title for political gain, but instead understood the weight of the power he held. He regarded his Autobots and their human allies as equals and for this reason they honored him. He was their friend, a brother, a confidant and for some, a father. They were not ashamed to admit that they loved him because they knew he loved them.

"Wheeljack, do you have the devices?" the Prime asked, his voice literally reverberating through the forest regardless of how quietly he had spoken.

"Right here, Prime," the inventor replied, pulling out a small package from a subspace compartment in his backpack. "There's enough of them for all of us."

"What do they do exactly?" Epps asked, staring curiously into the metal package as the large Autobot pulled it open.

"It's simple, really," Wheeljack replied and let Epps pull one out. "They generate a field that shields you from enemy detection by confusing the energy output of the drones those YouTubers will be flying tonight. Of course, it's not a very powerful shield. Just big enough for one person or one bot. It automatically adjusts to the wearer's body mass and height and won't deflect bullets or plasma fire, so be careful."

"And how are they supposed to do that? These look like headphones are something," Epps noted incredulously, turning one of the devices over in his hands.

"That was the idea," Wheeljack said. "I wanted them to be as inconspicuous as possible. You're supposed to wear them around your neck, kinda like you folks do when you're talking to your buddies, see? But these outside compartments here will come out, like so, and sit on your shoulders. See?"

Everyone watched as Wheeljack took one of the devices and with a small tool pulled the outer compartment away from the rest of the device. The tiny circular object settled onto Epp's shoulder and did not move. Small blue indicator lights began blinking, so they knew it was functioning.

"Okay, but how?" Lennox asked as he also took out a device and examined it. "And will they stay put? We're not made of metal. They're not like, magnetized, are they?"

"Nope, but there are microscopic hooks and Velcro on the underside. It'll stick well enough. Just don't jostle 'em too much. I didn't have a lot of time to finalize the design, just the function."

"So, these devices will scramble the drones so they don't detect our heat signatures?" Lennox queried, and fingered the devices three components.

"Yup."

"What's the battery life?" asked Lennox.

"A few hours, so we better get to work," Wheeljack replied and started handing them out. Elita took two pair of the larger ellipse-shaped devices for herself and Optimus and used her telekinetic abilities to rest the devices on their shoulders.

"Wheeljack, you noted the device's field output was large enough only for one 'bot or one person," Optimus observed as he fidgeted with each piece of the device to ensure it stuck to his metal platting. "Am I to assume this is so as long as both components are functioning?"

"Yes. If one of the components fails the person with the faulty component will be visible. I've got a scanner here that will keep track of the energy output. If anything goes wrong I'll let you guys – and gals – know about it A.S.A.P."

"What about our signals? What if I need to radio one of my guys, or one of you?" Lennox asked as he placed the headset around the back of his neck.

"They've already been adjusted to our frequencies, so don't worry," Wheeljack replied. "And if there is signal confusion I'll get a notification on my data pad and adjust accordingly."

"Do we need to go this far? Why not just hide out in the houses?" Epps wondered.

"That remains a possibility should one of the components fail," Optimus explained. "As it stands, myself and my Autobots will hide in our alt-forms while you scout the area. Recent data suggests the drone is still in tact but that it has moved and has ceased sending a signal. We do not yet know why, so be cautious."

"We will also scan for its unique metallic signature," Elita One told them, her husky voice as smooth as chocolate. "Our natural metals, sentio metallico, has a very different resonance than the steel or iron you typically use in your equipment. Unless something is disrupting that resonance we would be able to detect it. Thus we will spread out for maximum coverage and alert you the moment we detect anything."

"And if we spot it first, we'll radio you," Epps noted and Elita Nodded.

Lennox sighed and checked his weapons. "Perfect. You don't think those terrorists are still hanging out here do you?"

Optimus shook his head. "Unknown."

Lennox looked around as his buddies also checked their weapons and various equipment. "Okay, everybody, let's spread out and check the area. We've got a lot of ground to cover so keep your eyes open. Remember, the drone is disguised as an old umbrella. Use the tools Wheeljack gave you back at base to scan for its energy signature." He glanced at Optimus. "And be careful. We don't know if the terrorists are still here or not. IF they are do not engage and make sure to keep an eye out for the YouTubers. We do not need Galloway breathing down our necks because of another civilian casualty."

"Which means we use this place's reputation to scare those two out of here before they get in any deeper and get hurt," Epps added as he looked around at his companiosn.

"In that case I'll scan for any possible hostiles now," Wheeljack said and released a small device for his backpack. It soared through the air with a little whine and disappeared. They waited for five minutes before it returned and Wheeljack downloaded the data in a blink. "All clear. Just us and the YouTubers."

"Hmmm…" Optimus glanced around at them and then down the road. It stretched a quarter mile and branched in different directions before curving back towards the main road. Some sections of the road were so badly broken they looked like a mountain path while other sections simply required maintenance. Most of the houses in this old place were hidden by the thickly growing trees and underbrush but those he could see almost seemed to move of their own accord, or rather, something moved within them.

Perplexed and on edge, he scanned for heat signatures but detected nothing. There was not even a recognizable form, yet _something_ loomed in the gloom. It seemed aware of them, cautious, even. The edges were forged of a strange wispy, almost gaseous substance. With his enhanced hearing he could hear the occasional car drive by on the main road. He could also hear voices in the distance and when he looked towards the truck, he saw only one individual. He tracked the old road and tensed. The other two had started walking towards them, though they would not clear the long turn in the road for another minute or two.

Sensing the stillness in the air, he glanced at his Autobots and N.E.S.T. They were watching him intently. They understood his body language. He had detected something potentially bad.

"The YouTubers have started their nightly venture," he announced urgently. "We must disperse. Make certain the devices Wheeljack provided are activated and stay out of sight."

"And if you have to, jump into one of houses or hop inside one of the Autobot's alt-modes," Lennox added. "Shut off all lights and activate night vision now. Move!"

In a flash, Wheeljack had stuffed the metal package in his subspace compartment and with astounding agility darted into the trees without a sound heading west. With a quick kiss for her mate, Elita was the next to leave, as silent as a ninja and three times as graceful as she moved south. Bumblebee transformed and moved north without a sound. Optimus also transformed, his gears, pistons and all other unrecognizable parts humming and buzzing in their own unique way until it ended with a soft hiss and he rolled quietly to a corner just opposite the club house.

Neither Lennox nor Epps, regardless of how long they had served with these incredible beings could understand how something that big and that heavy could move so quietly. They bumped fists and then split in different directions, each pairing up with another soldier. Lennox slipped between two of the nearest houses with his companion and activated their devices, though Lennox made sure to stay as close to Optimus as possible.

"You say something, Lennox?" one of his guys asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, why?"

"Thought I heard something. Right in my ear."

Lennox shrugged. "They do say this place is supposed to be haunted."

The guy stopped. "Really? I – I mean, _really_?"

"Keep walking soldier. We've got a job to do."

Chapter Six

A few minutes ago . . .

Jerome and Jared were proud of themselves. Walking this road in the dark of night was exhilarating. Terrifying, but exhilarating. And they were doing it. To help, they talked about every possible observation they could, 'documenting' everything if only to distract themselves from the idea that they were walking through an old haunted trailer park where squatters and who knew what else were known to frequent. It was an adventure, one of their first and they were determined to see it through. The last thing they needed was the embarrassment of bailing out when they had just started. Thus they were glad they had brought extra batteries and lights and even a snack or two.

"Wow, this road is really bad," Jared muttered, trying not to stumble over the broken bits of asphalt as they rounded the corner and headed due west, straight into the heart of the old trailer park. "Oh, look, there's the old sign! I can't read what it says though. Looks like someone spray painted it."

"It's broken, too, look," his twin muttered. "The corners are gone, there's even – wait, are those bullet holes? Look, right there."

Jared got closer and felt it with his hands. "Oh, those are totally bullet holes! Dude, this is sketchy. So super sketchy."

"Looks like all the stories are true, doesn't it?" Jerome sighed and moved on, looking around anxiously in hopes of seeing something unique – or not seeing anything at all. "I wonder what this place was like when it was still up and running?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could do even more research when we get back and add it to our video. Might make it a little spookier."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jared looked into his camera. "Okay, so, for anybody who doesn't know, this trailer park was built in the 60's supposedly and there are a _lot_ of stories about this place. Some are pretty normal though, I mean, one of the stories says that management charged a higher than necessary lease rate which slowly drove tenants out, and another is that there has always been problems with different kinds of illegal dealings and lots and lots of murder. There is also a huge fire that was supposed to have swept through the area a short time before it shut down, which was about – when was it? Twenty years or so ago?"

He glanced at Jerome who nodded and kicked an old glass bottle out of the way. "Yeah, it got shut down 'cause of all the crazy crap that kept happening. Some people think this place was built on an old Indian burial ground or that some of the tenants performed rituals that invited spirits. Oh! There's even a story of sasquatch frequenting the area."

"Are you serious?" Jared laughed.

"Yeah, I found a link that talked about it. Still kind of crazy but, it's just a story, right?"

Jared shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

"Oh, wow. There it is guys. Our first houses are right there."

Jared pointed his camera dead ahead after his brother's announcement where the road split in three different directions. One fork continued west while the other two split north and south. The darkness was thick and though he felt a strong breeze the trees seemed still as stone. They barely moved which seemed odd to him. The only objects that were even more rigid than the trees were the houses. Each was a long rectangle, very similar in form but slightly different in design and color. Paint peeled off the sides of many of them. Some no longer had porches. The rooves had collapsed on most and nature had taken over. As they got closer, they could see graffiti on the sides of many of the houses and a collection of accumulated or abandoned junk in others. There were a few they passed that seemed amazingly intact.

"Dude, look at this one!" Jerome cried, pointing his camera at one of the larger houses where a large tree branch had crushed one side. "I am so glad I do not live in there."

"Which one did they say we could go inside, bro? It was the one with the most activity."

Jerome turned to glance at his twin, not realizing his camera light briefly illuminated a hazy figure peering at them from across the street. "Uh, I think it's up the street a ways. It's a big red thing. Err, no that's the club house. There is a yellow house though that gets a lot of activity. It's really close to the old club house, though."

"Let's head up there right now," said Jared, glancing around nervously. "I keep hearing something over by that camper looking thing."

Jerome turned to look but didn't see anything. "Okay guys," he said, looking into his camera as he followed his brother's camera light up another adjoining road. "Because this is our first ever _haunted_ exploration video, if you see or hear anything let us know in the comments. So far, we haven't heard or seen anything ourselves but we've only been here about . . . oh, twenty minutes? Thirty maybe? And I – what was that?"

He paused, startled, and looked around. He panned his camera back and forth and then spun around when something crunched behind him. He did not notice an old glass bottle rolling along the ground near the curb. Confused he turned back around. "That was weird," he muttered. "Where's Jared? Did he get that far ahead of me already?"

"WHOA! Dude, what was that!?"

Jerome immediately ran towards his brother whose light was darting back and forth. "Jared! What's wrong?" His brother's face was white when he finally joined him, eyes wide with confused shock. "Dude, what happened? What is it?"

"Where were you?" Jared demanded, looking behind him. "I could have sworn you were right behind me. Someone just tapped me on the shoulder but there was no one there! And then I heard this loud bang from over there. There's nobody over there, I swear!"

Jerome looked around. "You're sure? Did you look in any of the houses?"

"Nah, not yet. That was freaky!"

Jerome panned his camera again, searching for anything that could explain his brother's fright. He paused on a house just opposite him, dirty yellow and decrepit just like everything else. He stared, not really understanding what had caught his interest. The door was wide open allowing him to see inside. His camera light didn't quite reach that far but he could just make out a dirty, torn old couch, rotted flooring and other bits of junk littering the inside. He jumped slightly when a chunk of insulation suddenly fell over, unaided by the wind.

"Whoa, what just happened?" he gasped. "Bro, did you see that?"

"What?" asked Jared. "I'm trying to figure out where that car came from."

"What car?"

Then he saw it. A little yellow Volkswagen parked parallel to the house. It was a typical Beetle but better looking than most he'd seen, and it obviously did not fit the area. It was a newer model with a large spoiler at the back, a sporty hood scoot on the front and tires meant for sport cars. There was also a strange symbol on top of the hood scoot, a red face looking thing.

"Kevin didn't say anything about someone driving in here did he?"

Jared looked and stared, just as confused. "Not that I remember. Is it still warm?"

Jerome didn't want to find out. What if the owner was close by and had a gun?

Swallowing, he let his curiosity get the better of him and approached the Beetle. It seemed so small and harmless. When he touched the hood, it was warm. In fact, the whole car was warm and seemed to vibrate with a gentle hum, one he felt pulse through him almost like a heartbeat. There was something calming about it.

"This is totally weird. It's warm but the whole thing is warm. Not just the hood."

Jared approached with his camera and tried to angle the light so he could see inside. "I can't get a look inside. I think the glass is too tinted."

"Your light's going to reflect at you, too," Jerome noted and looked around again. Across the street was something else that caught his interest. "Whaaaaat?"

He started for it immediately and his brother followed. "What'd you see?" his twin asked, both nervous and curious. And then he laughed and then wondered if he should. Jerome had always had a fascination with big rigs and his dream was to one day own one and drive a fancy camping trailer behind it. This way he could continue his dream of producing videos and sharing content with the world by traveling to places he had never been. But this big of a truck in this place was even more out of place than the little Beetle. It made no sense and the sense it did make was not something he wanted to think about.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Jerome cried, walking the full length of the truck and getting as much of it as he possibly could with his camera before turning it on himself. "Okay, most of you guys know I have a HUGE truck fetish. I love diesels, okay! I have a collection of models and different memorabilia at home. I've done a couple videos on them and have even taken a tour of some truck stops talking to truckers and I've sat in some cabs. I really, really, really wanna own my ow big rig someday. I would use it as a mobile production unit you know? Go camping, film the road trips, film the places I see. It would be so rad! And check this thing out! It is HUGE! Probably the biggest rig I've ever come across. Dang, it is good looking!"

He had no idea that somewhere behind him, hidden in the trees, a woman sniggered as she tip-toed away, her camouflaged clothing momentarily hiding her from view.

"Hey, Jerome, check this out!"

Jerome hurried back to the front of the rig where his twin moved back and forth from the grill to the wheels. "What's up?"

"The bolts on the wheel well and the grill have the same face decal as that little Beetle over there."

"What? Where?" said Jerome as he knelt to look and sure enough there was that same strange face. He moved to the grill and found the same decal molded into the chrome. He looked at Jared. "I am really hoping this is not some kind of gang symbol right now, bro."

Jared nodded nervously. "It's warm just like the other car. And it vibrates or something. The engines off but there's . . . I don't know, maybe like a standby mode or something."

"Cars don't have that, do they?"

Jared shrugged and looked around. He could see through the trees here and spied a small pinkish house where the east facing wall had collapsed. He could see inside. An old dresser sat against one wall. All kinds of junk like old books, papers and toys littered the floor. Insulation hung from the exposed beams and he was reminded of a game he had played recently. It was eerily similar to what he and his brother were doing now, except in the game it was all about scrounging for food and shelter.

"Let's check out this house over here," he said and stepped away from the truck. Jerome lingered a moment to feel the smooth metal along the semi's long nose. The paint was a deep red and there were spots where blue lights blinked in a rhythmic pattern, like a heartbeat. Almost transfixed, he pressed his hand against the metal wondering if it would vibrate or pulse like the car and it did. The metal pulsed in a slow rhythm, but it was like his own heartbeat and he felt strangely safe.

"Hey, Romer, come on!"

He glanced back at his brother and sighed as he moved away from the truck. "Someday. Someday. But it is weird," he glanced into the camera. "That truck has some kind of weird standby mode or something. Maybe like a separate engine so the cab stays warm? I dunno, but the weird thing is, the engine or whatever is pulsing like a heartbeat and its going through the whole truck. It's super weird but super cool. Anyway, lots more to see and Jared apparently doesn't want to be alone – not that I blame him. So . . . onward we go!"

Chapter Seven

Jerome looked around the pink house's interior as he rounded the corner. It was even more run down than he had thought. It was not just the east facing exterior but most of the north facing as well that was torn open and left to the elements. The skirting around the base was gone allowing him to see the junk that had accumulated underneath as well as the wheels and blocks used to keep it in place. He could see streams of light and dust in some places as Jared gingerly pulled himself up into the house and sat on the ledge shining his light where he could. The fact he could see Jared's light was a testament that this building was not suited for walking in. The floors were falling apart.

"Jared don't walk around in there," he said, stepping around the stair well that was missing its stairs to look inside. "I could see your light. There's holes everywhere."

"Serious? Well, guess that idea's scrapped," Jared muttered and panned his camera around as much of the interior as he could. It was odd the way the shadows moved on the wall as his light touched each object strewn throughout the broken space. Sometimes it looked like something was moving which made him double check the areas he'd just filmed.

As he leaned into the house as far as he could to see beyond the kitchen counter, Jerome wandered around the other side of the house, filming the surrounding shrubbery and the house itself. The west facing side was unmarred other than a few dirt stains, a few torn panels of siding, and one broken pane of glass. Some of the skirting was also still intact. A collection of rubbish rested against the skirting. Broken twigs and dead leaves crunched and snapped under his feet.

"It really is unnerving filming in the dark like this," he commented into the camera. "You just can't see beyond the light from your camera what else is out there. You have this narrow field of vision and when you see something, anything from the corner of your eye, it just freaks you out. You can't tell if it's just the wind in the trees, if it's your imagination getting the better of you or if there's something legitimately weird in the trees. Like, everything here is so quiet, you know? I can still feel a breeze and its pretty strong, but the trees hardly move. It's totally weird."

He glanced around him still half expecting something to jump out at him, but the endless stillness remained. He glanced up at the stars when he heard the familiar sound of Kevin's drones. Only one was flying now and he could barely see it through the thick canopy above him. He waved nonetheless. Kevin would undoubtedly be able to see him with the night vision camera and it relieved him in some way. If any unsavory people were indeed in the area Kevin would alert them and they could get out.

"Hey, Jared, Kevin's finally got his drones flying," he called from behind the house, finding that the south facing side was nearly as intact as the west facing. He walked passed the French doors. Just like the front entrance there were no stairs here but there were a lot of bizarre shadows and flashes of light as Jared filmed the interior, commenting all the while.

"What?" his twin called, not having heard him correctly. His voice was clear, and Jerome realized there was no glass in the French doors.

"Kevin's flying his drones," he called through the doors, facing his twin even though he had to stand on his tip toes.

"Yeah, I heard the –"

He froze midsentence. A shadow had just crossed between them momentarily blocking out the light. He stared at his twin wondering if he'd just seen what he thought he saw.

"DUDE!" he screamed, leaping from where he sat and running towards the street. "What was that!? What _was _that!?"

He stopped in the street, panicked and looked behind him. He could see Jerome's light still behind the house flashing wildly as he stumbled away from the dwelling and scrambled towards the street. Jared reached out to grab his arm and pull him closer and the two stared white faced at the house.

"Something pushed me down," Jerome announced in a broken voice. "Dude something legit pushed me down!"

"This is crazy!" Jared cried, turning this way and that as though something would attack him. "That was insane! There was something there! I caught it on camera!"

The moment he mentioned his camera, Jerome gave a cry of dismay. "No, man, my camera's dead."

"What?" Jared said, turning to look at his brother's camera. "Did you break it when you fell? Or is it just the battery?"

"Just the battery, I think. I've got an extra one, though. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll change it out."

Jared glanced nervously at the house and then at his camera. "I better do that, too," he said and prepared to do just that. Only he didn't. Not immediately. He kept an eye out in case something else happened while Jerome changed his camera battery and light. When he had finished, he did the same with his own camera.

They jumped, crying out when Jared's phone started blaring "You Got the Touch" by Stan Bush. He pulled his phone out and looked at it, but there was no notification of a text or missed call. He had no bars which he found strange, too. While staring at his phone he realized he was shivering, and not just with fright. He was _freezing_. The air was not that cold, chilly yes, but not cold, and yet he felt as though the heat had been drained from his very core.

There was several minutes of silence as they looked around them, suddenly feeling drained and confused. They stared at the pink house, terrified of seeing that same shadow again but somehow unable to pull their eyes away from it. With some internal wrestling, they managed to get to their feet and walked the rest of the way across the street, pausing beneath an old lamp post. Jared shone his light at it. Rust, dirt and cobwebs clung to it with a strange desperate need, as though letting go would mean the very end of everything.

Without a word, Jerome adjusted his backpack and turned towards the yellow house. They had resumed filming but spoke little, still in shock and still wondering at their own sanity.

"Isn't it strange that Kevin hasn't sent us any messages?" Jared suddenly wondered and they paused beneath a large old tree between a house that was so distressed only its foundation remained, and the yellow house they had glimpsed earlier.

"I'm not sure we'd get his messages even if he did," Jerome countered as he pulled out his phone, not really sure why until he looked at it. "There's no signal." He typed a text message to Kevin but when he tried to send it an error message appeared; No Signal.

"I don't like that," Jared said, swallowing down his unease as he looked around and found his eyes traveling further up the street. There was a dark house on one corner and yet it seemed to be lit from within. A cluster of bushes in front of it wrestled with a gentle breeze and then suddenly there was a man standing there, dressed in full military gear. He jumped back behind the bushes as soon as Jared spotted him, but that was enough.

With a strangled cry, Jared grabbed his confused brother's arm and dragged him towards the yellow house, hoping to hide in the trees or the house itself. Had he just seen a full-bodied apparition? Why a soldier? He didn't remember any stories of military personnel dying here.

They heard Kevin's drone overhead as it suddenly dove low and straight into the street, pausing near the bushes where the entity had appeared. The twins listened, hands over their mouths and hearts in their throats, as the drone's little engines faded out as it flew away and then grew louder as it got closer. They knew Kevin was looking for something by the way it flew and they also knew he had lost it. The drone paused close to where they hid, and they slowly pulled themselves away from the trees and waved at the drone. It hovered a moment longer before flying in another direction.

"We need to make commentary," Jared breathed, still trying to calm his beating heart.

"Great. Well, so um . . . so, sorry if I'm a little freaked out right now, everybody, but uh, I am freaked out," Jerome muttered as he pointed his camera at his face and followed after his twin. "I don't know yet if I got it on camera but my brother and I just legit saw a shadow figure walk in front of us in that little pink house. I about crapped my pants. And worse something pushed me down. It was freaky! So freaky! And my battery died so we both had to stop to change our batteries. There's still a few places to check out but . . . I'm not sure I want to right now, know what I'm saying? I still want to check out this little yellow house though, so maybe we'll check it out and then call it a night."

"We must've come on a wonky night, bro," Jared muttered as he glanced back at his twin. "Because if that was a legit shadow figure that was a one in a million shot. They just don't, like, show up that way."

"Yeah," Jerome agreed and glanced at the yellow house as stepped up to what used to be a walkway leading to the front door. "Do you think we should do some provoking? Or ask questions?"

Jared shivered. "No provoking. Just questions . . . maybe."

The two of them stared at the house before them with a sense of unease. Like the pink house it was in bad shape. The door sat ajar, crooked, moldy and full of holes. Some of the holes were obviously bullet holes like the sign they passed earlier, while other holes were larger and clearly made by angry human fists. A light breeze made it shift slightly. The twins focused on the interior. Unlike the pink house it was relatively empty of furnishings save a few chairs, the typical piles of trash and scattered debris and insulation. It was shorter than the pink house but wider, and while the damaged section was on the east facing side of the pink house, the west facing side of the yellow house looked as though a massive animal had taken a bite out of it. There were even burn marks, especially on the inner wall. But the burn marks were unusual. The twins were reminded of the blast marks left on various surfaces in nearly every scene of the old Star Wars movies, violent left overs of space age battles with laser guns.

"That is really weird," Jared muttered as he circled around the house so he could better see the strange scorch marks.

Jerome, who was not far behind him, shook his head in dismay as he also filmed the odd sight. The blast marks extended down the entire length of the house, marring every wall. There was even a strange slash mark. "Someone must've had a lightsaber in here, dude. Check that out."

Jared followed his brother's finger and laughed nervously. "What'd they do? Heat up a sword or something?"

"Dunno," Jerome shrugged and stepped away from his twin, cautiously circling around the back of the house. But he was much slower at it this time. He was ready to jump back, and run should anything present itself, but as he turned the corner nothing happened. All kinds of junk littered the ground here, far more than at the pink house. He found milk bottles, broken planks of wood, a few half-chewed tennis balls, soda cans, several discarded ancient dolls and something that looked like an umbrella.

Curious, he picked it up, shaking leaves and dirt off the metal surface. The handle was covered in a broken plastic shell but the button that opened the canopy still seemed to work. The canopy itself was long gone, shredded to pieces from years of exposure to the elements and even careless explorers like themselves. Strangely enough it felt warm and he thought it might be vibrating but it was hard to tell through the gloves.

"An old umbrella," he muttered as he turned back around, tossing it into a pile of leaves a few feet from the west side of the house. "It's amazing what you find in these places." He turned the camera slightly, so it focused on him. "Anybody ever explored a place they've never been to and find something interesting? What have you found? Or do you know someone who found something? Was it freaky or just weird? Or was it really cool? Let me know in the comments. Now, where'd Jared go?"

He spun around when light flashed from the inside and spotted his brother cautiously meandering across the creaking floor. "Dude, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Jared muttered, distracted as he looked around. "It's freaky in here dude."

"Why are you even in there?" Jerome asked, incredulous as he flashed his light inside, trying to see down the narrow hallway. "After what happened across the street, aren't you freaked out!?"

"A little," Jared said, seeming distracted. "Come on up, bro, the floors not as bad as I thought. There's a couple bedrooms down the hall."

Jerome hesitated. "I dunno man."

"Come on, it's fine. We gotta do this anyway."

Jerome groaned and walked around the front of the house and stepped up onto the rickety old porch. As he did, he noticed something. "Hey, that yellow Beetle is gone."

Jared poked his head out the door. "What?"

"That yellow Beetle. It's gone."

Jared followed his brother's gaze and felt his jaw drop. "Do you think someone's messing with us? Should we leave?"

Jerome hurried into the house alongside his brother. "I dunno but I'm wondering if we _should_ go."

"What about asking some spirits some questions?" Jared said as they cautiously made their way down the hall, occasionally glancing outside for signs of unwanted visitors. "I know a lot of folks do that on their haunted explorations."

"Yeah, but they know what they're doing," Jerome said.

"But I brought a voice recorder."

Jerome stared at his twin. "Seriously?"

"Just a few minutes, okay? Then we'll leave."

Jerome rubbed his face. "Alright. Just a few minutes. Where to?"

Jared turned down the hall, carefully placing one foot in front of the other to test the rickety flooring. "There's a room back here I wanted to check out. I glanced it when I first came in. I think there's still a bed back there."

"Great."

Chapter Eight

Lennox breathed a sigh of relief once he spotted Optimus's large frame through the trees. He had witnessed the YouTubers sudden panic from a few feet away and saw one of them fall. But it hadn't just been a fall. The kid was pushed by something invisible, which made him wonder if some of the terrorists they suspected used this place was a culprit. But as far as he knew, the terrorists were not utilizing cloaking technology, just a lot of big alien guns.

He darted quickly through the trees, keeping low, his training causing him to freeze when the boy's lights from across the street briefly illuminated his position. Thus far they hadn't noticed him, but he was both concerned for them and impressed. They hadn't run away yet despite getting scared out of their wits by something unseen. It still surprised him how young they were, and it made the father in him want to yell at them for exploring this place in the dark, especially knowing what he did. Surely, they must know too, and if not all of it then some of it.

He ducked behind the house of the boy's initial fright when their lights flashed in his direction again. He rested on his belly, watching intently as the boys moved towards the east side of the house where the absence of their lights left the house and the area drenched in darkness again. He strained his ears for any sign of trouble, ready to rush to their aid regardless of the many protocols he would break in doing so. He would never let his little Annabelle near a place like this. Not in a million years.

He jumped when something thumped against the inside of his right leg and was immediately on the balls of his feet, gun aimed and ready. He glanced at the ground and spotted a small rock. He scanned the area with his night vision goggles and even switched modes so he could see in thermal, but there was nothing there, just a cold, dark forest.

"Epps?" he called quietly, unwilling to speak any louder for fear of attracting the attention of the boys. "That you? Give me a sign, buddy."

Silence.

BANG!

He spun around, facing the back of the pink house, gun raised to shoot anything that moved. Once again he saw nothing. No hot spot. Not even a deep blue cold spot. Everything was at a steady blue.

Unnerved, he spun around, checking the perimeter as he made his way towards Prime. He walked sideways, then with his back to the forest, and then his back to the street. Something about that pink house was unsettling, or maybe that was because he was alone. His partner had joined up with Tim and his partner, which was usually not a good thing. It was safest to keep a buddy but after spotting the drone Lennox figured it best to head out alone to meet with Prime.

He leapt over a root jutting out of the ground and as he neared the Prime his driver's side door popped open, admitting him. He leaped inside and settled into the driver's seat, which immediately adjusted to his weight and body structure.

"Thanks, Prime," he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled off his night vision goggles. "I ran into Elita and Tim. No luck. It's dark, the drone stopped pinging a long time ago. It must have been moved from its initial location, too. Some of the guys are saying it was because of the, well, you know. Ghosts."

"Much obliged, William. Our fears may have been realized. The drone may have been damaged, which could suggest it was discovered. And I will not rule out the possibility of the spirits of the dead moving things around. They have demonstrated an incredible presence within the last few minutes."

Lennox stared at Prime, incredulous. "You actually believe this stuff?"

"Life does not end with death, Lennox," The Prime rumbled in his wise, comforting way. "It simply takes on a new form. It is a new beginning; a new transformation. Why these people chose to remain here I do not know, but I do fear the aggression of some could put our people at risk, as well as endanger the young YouTubers."

Lennox was quiet a moment, not sure how to respond.

"You do not think me to be the spiritual sort, do you?"

The humor in the Prime's voice left him stuttering a moment. "No, no, it's not that. I'm just surprised is all. I mean, you believe in ghosts? In an afterlife?"

"Ghosts are more superstition than reality, at least in my current understanding of human lore. Spirits are those who have passed on and still live their lives as they had before their passing. Until tonight, I have never personally witnessed the odd phenomenon you humans call a 'haunting' and wondered if it was merely more superstition."

Lennox leaned closer to the steering wheel, staring at the screen which projected an image of the Prime's face, a feature he had included as it seemed to put his human allies at ease. Talking to think air made some of them feel uncomfortable. "What'd you see?" he asked the Prime, genuinely curious as well as surprised.

"Shadows moving through the trees, an unexplained heat signature and a bottle thrown at my door. And, mere moments ago, a rather aggressive shadow entity exiting the decrepit dwelling to our left, an incident I believe startled the young YouTubers."

Optimus's face disappeared from the screen and Lennox watched, dumbfounded, as everything Optimus just described played out before him. He blinked, at a loss for words.

"Well, okay then. Have you caught anything on audio?"

"Yes," the Prime replied, almost grave as he shifted through various stations and frequencies. Lennox waited, nervous over what he might hear, and felt his mouth drop open.

A strange dull hum filled the cab making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. In fact, his whole body felt electrified. His skin was crawling as he listened to what could only be the sounds of a party somewhere nearby. There had to be a dozen voices or more, strangely distorted and muffled, but they were happy. He heard laughter, the sound of clanking dishes. It lasted for only a few seconds. Then there was a strange, beastly yell. He jumped.

"That didn't sound friendly."

"No, it did not," the Prime agreed. "We must limit our time here. Escalate your search, Lennox. Tell Wheeljack to enhance his sensors so – What is it, Bumblebee?"

"Prime, I think I might have located our lost drone."

Prime's holographic face reappeared and shared a glance with Lennox. "Explain."

"I've gone in circles trying to identify a weak signal coming from the vicinity of this yellow house. It could be the drone, but the signal is wrong."

"Have you scanned for Cybertronian metals?" Prime asked the smaller Autobot.

"Yeah, and I'm not getting much. I've also been picking up weird voice phenomenon, and something was thrown at me, but I swear nothing was there."

"I have experienced the same. Enhance your output. We must find the drone."

There was a moment of silence as Bumblebee did as told, and Optimus likewise enhanced his range. Almost immediately, their detection systems sounded an affirmative. Lennox leaned forward, staring hard at the screen.

"The yellow house. West side."

"And those two boys are still inside," Bumblebee added with some frustration.

"What are they doing? Can you get any audio?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah, but they're not doing much. They ask a question or two and then sit and listen. I don't get it."

"They may be trying to catch some E.V.P.S," Lennox guessed, staring at the house as his impatience began to get the better of him. "But we can't wait for them to finish." He opened the door and lightly hopped to the ground. "I'm gonna try and retrieve the package. Bee, keep me on the right path, okay? I'm gonna take the long way around so the boys don't spot me. Let me know the instant anything happens, alright?"

"Will do," replied the yellow scout, and both Optimus and Lennox watched as the little Beetle rolled back towards the equally yellow house.

"Be careful, William," Prime warned as the soldier shut his door.

Lennox nodded in Prime's direction and then darted back into the trees, glancing at the yellow house to his right while readjusting his night vision goggles and keeping a wary eye on the pink house. He didn't like jumping at shadows but he liked even less fighting something he couldn't see. That got soldiers killed.

Besides, he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of seeing a ghost up front and personal.

Chapter Nine

As Lennox made his way around the pink house, and after ensuring the coast was clear, he darted towards the club house while Bumblebee and Optimus kept watch. Their enhanced systems allowed them to see through the walls of the yellow house. They could see the YouTubers standing in the center of a small room, still nervous but calmer now. As Bumblebee stated, they were asking questions. They spoke one question and then fell silent for twenty seconds before speaking again.

In addition, their relative's drones were in the air again. Optimus sent a message to the other Autobots and N.E.S.T. to ensure their devices were operational. He also informed them Bumblebee had a possible location on the drone and that Lennox was moving in to investigate. There was immediate acknowledgement and he knew that within moments Autobots and humans would converge on their location. He urged caution. But he did not discourage the 'encouragement' of frightening the boys out of the area so long as nothing they did caused harm to the YouTubers. With all the debris in the houses they could easily wound themselves.

"I'm hearing a lot of movement, Optimus," Bumblebee reported.

"As am I," Optimus agreed, and shifted slightly when he felt the presence of his mate roll up beside him.

"Strange to think it was this close all this time," she noted in her sultry tone. "And you never detected it?"

"No, strangely enough," Optimu replied and opened his door just enough so it touched hers, as though they were holding hands. "It is puzzling. But I wonder if the strange energies in this area can be to blame. I have been researching paranormal activity and its unique effect on equipment as much as on living beings. In extreme cases equipment has been known to malfunction."

"But we are not 'equipment,' beloved," she reminded him with a touch of humor in her voice. "We are an advanced race with technological capabilities within our biology our human friends can only dream of."

"I know. Hence my befuddlement."

There was a smile in her voice when she spoke next. "Ever the archivist, I am certain you have scanned for any recognizable frequencies or energies that may be causing an interference and tried to understand them."

There was a smile in his voice now too as their alt-mode forms rolled quietly forward, closer to the corner. "I have indeed. You know me too well."

"Of course. I have loved and known you for eons."

They paused in their movement, all senses focused on the yellow house. Bumblebee had rolled up beside it again and Lennox was crossing the club houses' parking lot. More members of N.E.S.T. fell in line behind or beside him, including Epps. They could see Wheeljack further back and out of sight. But no one moved as Lennox moved in, stepping through the trees as quietly as possible and freezing whenever something moved inside the house. Epps came up beside him as Lennox signaled the rest of their company to hunker down and glanced at the drone hovering in the dark sky above them.

"Everybody, make sure your devices are working," he called into their secure channel. "That drone is taking interest in us."

He heard the shuffle of cloth and equipment as his comrades did as told. Then Optimus spoke. "Wheeljack, can you boost the power to the devices you have provided our warriors?"

"I can try," the inventor replied with some concern. "I was a little pressed for time. Hang on a sec."

They waited in silence for three minutes, and then everyone felt a small shock against their necks. They jumped, almost forgetting to bite their tongues in their surprise.

"Hey!" Lennox hissed into his communicator. "What's the deal, Wheeljack?"

"Sorry. A little back feed."

Lennox and Epps glanced at each other and shook their heads. When they glanced at the drone it was still hovering over the trees. Then it started to lower towards the ground.

Towards them.

"Are we gonna have to take a shot at that thing?" Epps wondered, gun at the ready.

"Maybe," Lennox said and inched his way forward. "I'm gonna make a grab for the drone. Get everybody ready to move out on my command."

Epps nodded. "Everyone be ready to move out on Lennox's command. He's going for the drone."

Everyone who was close enough watched with bated breath as Lennox crept towards the drone, glancing between it, the house and the drone in the sky as it lowered towards the house. Every so often the boys shouted from within, turning quickly and shining their lights towards the trees. Lennox froze as that happened, grateful for the cover of trees and thickets.

And then, before he and anyone else could comprehend what happened, the drone lurched from the ground in a solid arc and landed on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. The metal thudding against wood and scattered insulation caused the boys to yell out and turn again towards the section of the house open to the elements. As they came near, almost running, Lennox leaped behind a large tree and slammed a fist into the ground.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Chapter Ten

"Can you tell us where you are now?"

"What is your name?"

"Did you live here?"

Jerome sighed, almost bored. He was still nervous, though. But he was also proud of himself. He and his brother had stuck around a lot longer than he had thought. Confusion and the determination to prove to himself that he was just seeing things kept him glued to the place. But something inside told him their time here was nearing its end.

As it was, he and Jared had been asking questions during this EVP session for perhaps ten minutes now, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't kept track. The difficult thing about this was the time it took. All those videos he and Jared had watched recently were already edited to cut out the junk and keep the good stuff. He knew the time and effort it took to edit and clean content, but a part of him had honestly thought they would get more answers from the dead than they were. It would have been a lot better if they'd been able to procure one of those 'spirit box' things but that was an expense they weren't ready for yet.

"Okay, one last question," Jerome said and glanced at his camera. The battery was still good, but he'd had to change it out again when his second battery had inexplicably died. And it had been a fresh battery. Usually that meant spirit activity – like in the pink house, something he tried not to think about.

"Is there anything here we should know about? Anything we should be concerned about?"

"Are there evil spirits here?"

Jerome and Jared waited for the necessary twenty seconds before thanking the spirits and asking them not to follow them home before they stopped the recording.

"Should we listen and see if we caught anything?" Jared asked nervously.

"You think we should?" Jerome asked, just as nervous, and Jared nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." He looked into his camera. "Again if you guys hear or see anything we don't, leave a comment with the time stamp and what it was you saw or heard and we can review. We will be doing some serious screening and editing, but that is time consuming and we may miss something. So, you guys be the eyes and ears we forget to use, okay?"

"AAAAAAND! Here we go!"

Jerome pressed the reset button and then pressed play. For a long time nothing significant happened. There were no strange disembodied voices responding to them through the emptiness of chilled air. There was little save the crackly echo of their recorded voices, the odd creak and crack of a decrepit house and something else.

At first they didn't think anything of it. Maybe the wind had knocked a tree branch against the house, they wondered. But then it happened a second time, and then a third. A solid knock somewhere in the house. They turned to look, pausing the recording.

"Hallo!" Jared called, pointing his flashlight in the direction of the noise but not brave enough to step beyond the threshold of the door.

The twins looked at each other.

"If we're invading your home, we're sorry. We mean no harm."

Jared threw Jerome a questioning look. "Just in case it's a squatter," he explained.

"We're just here filming and then we'll –"

CLANG! BANG!

"Whoa, what was that!?"

This time they hurried to investigate and spied an old rusted pot rolling on the floor where it had fallen. They looked to find where it had fallen from but could not find a cupboard or pantry that was not already broken to pieces.

"I think we're just making stuff mad, bro," Jared gasped.

"Maybe we should find out why," said Jerome and he once again pushed play with shaking fingers. Their unearthly voices filled the quiet air again and they listened intently, throats dry and hearts racing all over again.

"Can you tell us where you are now?"

"What is your name?"

"Joe."

They gasped, mouths agape and stepped away from each other.

"Did you live here?"

"No. Big house on 5th."

This time they let out a yell, somewhere between elation and utter terror.

"No way, dude! No way!"

Jared almost felt like crying.

"Is there anything here we should know about? Anything we should be concerned about?"

"What are those giant robots outside? Tell them not to step in my garden."

This time they were baffled. The voice was an old woman's with a classic Bronx accent. But what on earth was she talking about? Giant robots? Belief in the paranormal was already a stretch for some but _giant_ robots?

**BAM!**

They leaped from the wall, feeling the entire building shake with the force of the strike. They stood near what was left of the kitchen counter, shaking as they stared at the wall.

"Hello?" Jerome called out, his voice cracking.

Crack!

They jumped again and spun around, staring ahead of them at the trees outside. A few leaves and twigs wrestled with a light breeze but otherwise all was still.

"I'm out dude!" Jared cried and ran for the door. Jerome ran out after him, their feet pounding so hard against the rotten flooring that everything shook.

"DUDE! The beetle's back!" Jerome shrieked, stumbling as he came to a stop in the center of the street. They clung to each other and turned to glace at the yellow house. A second later the crooked door slammed shut with an audible 'clack!', the force of it shaking the house from floor to ceiling.

The brothers leaped back with a cry. "The door just closed! The door just closed! The door just closed!"

Behind them, a glass bottle was thrown at a tree. The sudden crash and sprinkling of glass shards on the pavement made them spin around again, screaming. They collided against each other, jolting their cameras, but bravely pointed them in the direction of the noise.

"I got that on camera!" Jared said, voice tight, heart racing and hands shaking as he panned in on the broken bottle. Some of the glass shards were still moving from the violent impact with the tree. "It came from behind those trees!"

Jerome took a step forward. "Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"

He winced. That was stupid. Very stupid. What if it was some thug? He half expected one to jump out at him, and he preferred that to facing off with an entity he couldn't see.

"_Hey."_

The voice was right in their ears, a cold breath solid on their necks. They spun around, facing the Beetle and spied a disembodied head as it popped out of the bushes and disappeared again. In the yellow house the light came on in the room they had just abandoned, a room that should not have power. A figure stood in the broken window and suddenly darted left.

They collided again as they ran, blinded with fright, back towards Kevin. They could hear his drone pursuing them as they ran but they did not look up and they did not look back. They did not observe a shadow drift aimlessly across the road behind them, stooping momentarily to pick up a cigarette bud amongst the fallen leaves. It twitched on the cold ground and as it moved the figure dissipated into darkness.

Chapter Eleven

Lennox stepped out of the trees slowly. Epps followed immediately after, and so did the rest of their company. One of their number, Tim, crawled out from under the yellow house. He had been the one to bang on the house that last time, scaring the boys out into the street. But he had not created the first few thumps they'd heard, and he had not thrown the drone into the house. Lennox and Epps had both witnessed that for themselves. And then there was the fact that the light in the far room had turned on when there should not be any electricity.

Cautiously they approached the house. They felt silly. They were acting like frightened children. But they couldn't explain what they were seeing. They had seen a shadow against one wall, a shadow that suddenly vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

And then the light went out and they halted.

"Was there somebody in there with those kids?" Lennox wondered, frightened and angry when he realized what could have happened if some unsavory person had been in that room.

"I didn't see no one go in and no one go out 'cept those two boys," Epps said and glanced to his right as the Autobots rolled closer.

"Autobots, the coast is clear," Optimus's powerful voice called in the gloom. "Transform and prepare to return to base."

The sound of gears and shifting metal filled the air. All of N.E.S.T. stood still as the Autobots approached and suddenly felt all the safer for it. The world once again went deathly quiet, far quieter than it had been all night. It was as if the spirits of this restless place did not know how to approach these massive beings, which did not bother Lennox and his comrades at all. He wondered if a spirit could even take on an Autobot to begin with.

"William, where is the drone?" Optimus asked as he knelt down to regard them.

Lennox nervously pointed inside the house. Epps slapped his shoulder. "I got yer back."

They climbed in one after the other, cautiously, weapons ready. "Secure the drone, I'll check the room," Epps muttered and slowly approached the room as Lennox stooped to pick up the drone and studied it. He found it hard to believe this was the device they had come for. And it was no wonder it was never picked up. It was dirty, scratched and the broken plastic shell covering the handle was cracked and ready to fall off. The chrome shaft was just like the shaft of any other umbrella but a little shinier and seemed to have its own inner light for anyone who knew how to recognize Cybertronian metals. The branches of the canopy were bent, a few were missing and the canopy itself was shredded beyond repair. The umbrella canopy was red at one time with little flowers and dots for decoration. He could feel it vibrating in his fingers and felt a wash of relief when he pushed a hidden button close to the button that released the canopy and spied a tiny control panel with a monitor displaying the words; Message Received.

After entering a few commands and reading the short responses on the tiny screen, Lennox breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the door. "Prime," he called and waited as the massive being lowered his head to look inside. "Package secured. And it has not been tampered with."

"That is good news, William. Excellent work." The Prime's great head turned to Tim and nodded at him with a smile. "And you, as well, Tim. Knocking on the side of the house was just what we needed to get those boys to leave. I am pleased they did not come to harm."

Tim nodded once curtly, but his eyes glittered from the praise.

Meanwhile, Epps found the room where the light inexplicably turned on to be rather small and a large mess. The floor was covered in so much filth he could barely walk around. He idly wondered how the boys managed to do it. There was a bad smell in the room too, like animal dung and rotten garbage. He turned to his right and spied the closet. It was large despite the rooms small size and upon initial inspection he jumped, ready to shoot. The shadows were so stark in this dark place that he thought he'd seen a head poking out of the closet only to dart back inside. He got closer to the closet and examined every part of it, but there was no one there. The boys had never been in any danger.

Except the fact the light had turned on by itself. That he could not explain. He looked up at the ceiling and found to his increased surprise that there was no light bulb in the socket. There was no way there could have been light, and yet there had been. A yellowish light, like those old-fashioned light bulbs. High energy, inefficient and kinda ugly.

With a sigh, he left the room, almost feeling as though something were watching him. He pushed the feeling down as he had just examined the room himself. No physical being was there, he told himself, and felt relieved when he spied Lennox near the door. He was even more relieved when he saw Optimus Prime's bright blue comforting optics regarding him with concern.

"Your heart rate is up, Epps," the huge being stated with concern. "Are you alright?"

Epps shrugged. "This place is just a little trippy, is all," he reported, and then added. "I have no explanation for how the light came on in that room. There's no light bulb. There couldn't have been light."

Lennox stared at him. "What? Are you sure?"

Epps crossed his heart with a finger. "Scouts Honor, man."

Lennox was quiet a moment and then started towards the porch. "Alright, well . . ." he stopped when the house suddenly shook. It was like something had struck the place. He looked between his comrades and the Autobots. "That wasn't any of you guys was it?"

They shook their heads.

"Right, let's get out of here," Lennox snapped, descending the stairs three at a time – and there were only four – with Epps right behind him. "The drone is secured, it has not been tampered with, and I am sure the Pentagon is going to be very interested in what this thing recorded. We get the answers we need we can bust that ring wide open."

"No more Cybertronian technology and weaponry in your cities causing harm," Elita said firmly, and Lennox nodded his agreement.

"Autobots, N.E.S.T.," Optimus called out and they stood at attention. "Assemble yourselves. It is time to return to base." He lifted a hand to his helm and pressed a panel. "Optimus to base. We are ready to return. Open a ground bridge at our immediate coordinates and prepare to extract the data from the drone. It is recovered and uncompromised."

"We read you, Prime," answered a voice, youthful and full of excitement. "We are sending the ground bridge now. Come on home."

"Thank you, Rodimus," Optimus said and stood to his full height, pivoting slightly as he did so to watch the fantastic green vortex swirl into life.

Lennox looked up at him. "Rodimus, huh? That kid's getting promoted already? What about you? You're not quitting, are you?"

Optimus chuckled. "Not by a long shot, William. Primus is not done with me yet. However, he and I both see great potential in Hot Rod, and after our experience in Unicron's defeat, I believe that one day he will lead Cybertron in my place."

"You looking forward to retiring?" Epps teased, and everyone looked at the Prime with a mixture of mirth and a visible plea that clearly said, 'No! Don't leave yet!'

Again, the great being chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in a tired gesture they were all familiar with. "Maybe one day, but not yet. If I quit now, I think I would go absolutely 'bonkers' as you say it. I'm not ready to quit yet."

"Good, because we're not ready for you to quit yet," Bumblebee laughed, and slapped Optimus on the leg. He was too short to slap the Prime on the shoulder.

As they filed through the ground bridge, Optimus remained behind long enough to ensure everyone got through safely. He watched the skies for the drones the YouTubers had been using but did not see them, and in fact was not entirely certain how many they had utilized. Lennox, Epps and Elita stood at his side. Wheeljack was one of the last to go through and Optimus offered him a friendly, almost congratulatory pat on his back plating before he disappeared. Elita was the next to go through and then Lennox and then Epps. Optimus waited a moment before he also stepped through but paused to look behind him and paused.

There, sitting on one of the steps leading into the yellow house was a petite old lady. She wore a simple tan skirt, a purple blouse and a pink shawl with flowery embroidery over her shoulders. Her grey hair was cut short and thickly curled. Large pearl earrings hung in each ear, and her cool grey eyes glared up at him with clear anger.

"You stepped in my garden," she said in a strangely offset voice, as though she were speaking through a filter of some kind.

Optimus looked at the ground, at what he could only guess had once been a garden and quickly stepped away. "Many apologies," he said sincerely, but when he looked again there was no trace of the tiny little lady. He placed a hand over his spark and offered a small bow in farewell. As he had told Lennox, life did not end with death, it merely transformed. These people were still living their lives as warmly and fully as they had in life. These he did not fear, but those that had shown aggression did concern him, not for his sake, but for the sake of those in his care.

"Rest in peace, gentle lady. Till All Are One."

He stepped through the portal and would never again set his peds within her place.

Epilogue

Five days had passed since the incident in the old trailer park. Optimus and his Autobots continued their mundane tasks on base just as everyone else. Elita saw to the store and use of their provisions, while her good friend Chromia oversaw weapons storage and finances. Ironhide returned to his place at Optimus's side, always eager to carry out his role as bodyguard. The only reason he had not accompanied them the night they journeyed into haunted territory was due to an injury procured during a skirmish in the middle east, and he had not been happy about it.

Epps still got a kick out of Ironhide's crazy need to be right in the middle of the action, but he also admired the mech for his dedication and friendship with Optimus Prime. They had become the best of friends, almost like brothers. Even now he was practically glued to the Prime's side as he mentored the young Autobot who had once been named Hot Rod. But after a particularly brave moment of leadership and self-sacrifice, Optimus had decided to mentor him, to prepare him for the eventuality that he too may one day bare the title of Prime.

His revelry was interrupted when Lennox came into the large and open hangar, full of excitement. "Hey, everybody. You gotta check this out."

Everyone gathered together near a large monitor. The soldiers of N.E.S.T. filed together on an upper platform while the Autobots, Optimus standing behind them due to his greater height, filed together on the main floor. The smaller Autobots, like Bumblebee and Huffer, stood on the crates used to store energon as Lennox keyed up data from a small thumb drive.

"Firstly," Lennox called out as he looked around at them, nodding once at Epps, "we just got back the data we secured from the drone. We now have confirmation that at least one terrorist group has been using the location as a meeting point. We have names, other locations they are using to store and transport weaponry, and contacts with whom they are getting this technology."

"From whom are the weapons coming?" Optimus inquired, his powerful arms folded over his chest plates.

"Are Autobot descenters responsible?" Elita added, frustration and dread evident in every word.

Lennox glanced at Epps again and nodded an affirmative. Images of several familiar Autobots and Decepticons popped on screen and there was an immediate rumble of quiet displeasure and disappointment, even shock, as the Autobots and their human allies spied those they once called friend. Optimus shuttered his optics and bowed his head. Had he led so wrong that his Autobots would chose this path? Did his people not understand the cost?

"We better organize an immediate search party and bring them to justice, Prime," Prowl muttered angrily, and Optimus glanced at the white and black mech. "My partner, our friend Bluestreak, would still be alive if not for them."

"I understand," Optimus said quietly and rested a hand on the officer's shoulder. "But let us not act rashly. This must be done carefully so as not to arouse suspicion and cause them to go into hiding. We cannot afford another drawn out search and risk further human – and Autobot – casualties." He turned to Lennox and Epps. "Do you have a strike point where we can set up an ambush and arrest these aggressors and remove these weapons from human hands?"

"Several," said Lennox and another image appeared on screen. It was a map of the United States with several cities and depots highlighted. "We would need several strike teams and a heavily coordinated attack plan. Some of our targets have the ability to teleport, like our old friend Skywarp, so we may need to set up a barrier of some kind to prevent anyone from teleporting in or out."

"That means we get in there a few hours before they do to set up," Prowl noted, one finger scratching his chin thoughtfully. "No ground bridges until they've all been secured."

"Agreed," Optimus rumbled. "When is our estimated departure?"

"Two days, so we need to get to work now, and hope that some of our old buddies don't have inside help here to warn them," Lennox said slowly and Optimus nodded once, knowing full well what he had to do. And he didn't like it. No one did.

"Then we will begin immediately," he said.

"Wait a second," said a voice, and everyone turned as Bumblebee hopped up onto a higher stack of crates. "What about those YouTubers? We weren't compromised were we?"

Lennox glanced at Epps again and grinned. "Funny you should mention that."

He pushed some buttons and the familiar YouTube logo appeared on screen. Then, a video began to play. It was the two boys Elita, Optimus, Bumblebee and Wheeljack glimpsed many times the night they visited the old haunted trailer park. The watched the video play out with a mixture of astonishment and shared humor. Optimus and Bumblebee were featured the most. Bumblebee because he kept disappearing and reappearing, inspiring a hoard of theories and comments in the video's comment section, and then Optimus due to Jerome's fascination with big rigs.

But that was not what surprised them the most. "These next images are from the drone," Lennox announced.

It was video footage of the drone's initial landing near the club house where it had first signaled. Then something unexplainable happened. It was picked up even when nothing was there. Over a period of several days it moved in small spurts, sometimes being tossed high into the air so violently the plastic casing on the handle cracked.

"That's where the receiver was," Wheeljack muttered from his position beside Perceptor. "No wonder it stopped signaling us."

The footage continued. The drone was hidden amongst a group of trees now. It was broad daylight, and something appeared above it only to disappear again. The next moment it was dark and then light again as the cycles of day and night played out before them. And then, suddenly the drone was kicked hard enough to send it into the pile of leaves near the west side of the old yellow house. It landed and they saw only darkness as the camera had landed face down. When it moved again the face of one of the terrorists was toying with it, a funny half-drunken smile on his face while he entertained his curiosity until one of his buddies pulled him away. The last few images were from the night they infiltrated the haunted park.

It was launched into the house, then back out into the leaves, and then kicked to the side of the house where one of the boys found it and then tossed it back into the leaves. Epps shook his head at the damage the drone had taken. Cybertronian metals were something else, that was for certain. Even then, it wasn't free from paranormal manipulation as the poor, battered drone was launched one last time into the house. That was one of the last events that finally sent the boys scurrying from the house and then the park. As they departed a face appeared above the drone, bathed in a yellow light they had not seen physically.

Optimus's optics widened. It was the old lady.

Lennox glanced at them all. "The higher ups wanted the footage deleted. It has no relevance to our mission and some of them are a little, unsettled shall we say, at what was captured. I did manage to convince them to keep it. After all," he looked up at Optimus, "life doesn't end with death. It just transforms. Right, Optimus?

"Indeed, William," Optimus said. "Indeed."

He stared into the face of the old lady, her stern gaze somewhat bemusing and he smiled to himself. Life indeed transformed.

43 | Page


End file.
